Free
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Bagi Haru, air adalah segalanya. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi ketika gadis yang menjadi masa lalunya kembali datang?/HaruSaku/Sight RinSaku/DLDR!
1. Free!

Suara air terdengar di sebuah kolam renang yang sepi. Menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang berenang di kolam yang ada di dalamnya. Seseorang mengangkat satu alisnya terangkat ketika suara itu semakin jelas ketika dia mendekat ke kolam renang. Siapa pula yang berenang di kolam renang sekolahnya malam-malam begini?

Club renang Iwatobi seluruh anggotanya sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu. Dia harus kembali ke sekolahnya karena buku tugasnya tertinggal di loker club ketika telinganya menangkap suara percikan air.

"Haah.. haah.. haahh.."

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian renangnya melepas kacamata renangnya. Sudah cukup dia berenang untuk hari ini, dia menyukainya.

Dan ketika dia mendongakan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat mata biru sejernih laut memandanginya, tepat di hadapannya.

 **Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!_**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Siswa dan siswi sekolah menengah atas Iwatobi masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka dengan wajah yang ceria. Di hari senin pagi ini, mereka cukup merasa ceria setelah satu hari berlibur untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Ohayou!"

Haruka Nanase dan Makoto Tachibana menolehkan kepalanya ketika Nagisa melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Sedangkan Rei menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ohayou, Nagisa." Makoto tersenyum. "Hari yang cerah, ya?"

"Ya!" Nagisa memandang Haruka. "Seperti biasa, Mako-chan? Kamu harus masuk ke dalam rumah Haru-chan?"

"Ya, dan dia sedang berendam di _bathup_ nya dengan santai. Padahal kita nyaris terlambat."

Nagisa memandang Haruka yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo, Makoto," ajak Haruka.

"Lihat, lihat, Haru-chan malu!"

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Kita akan berlatih dengan menu latihan kita sebelum menuju turnamen!" Gou mengangkat tangannya. "Ayo kita mulai pemanasan!"

"Ano.." Makoto memandang Gou. "Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa berlatih. Aku harus menemani Rin dan Ren untuk membeli buku hari ini."

"Tapi, Mako-chan-" Nagisa memandang Makoto.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Jika masih ada waktu, aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Baiklah." Gou memandang Makoto. "Tapi, besok Makoto senpai harus berlatih lebih keras dua kali lipat."

"Ha-Haiiii?"

.

.

.

Makoto tersenyum ketika adiknya berlarian di toko buku. Keduanya senang sekali bisa membeli buku di temani oleh kakak tersayangnya.

"Pilihlah apa yang kalian mau, Nii-chan mau ke bagian olah raga dulu." Makoto meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

Mendesah lelah, dia mengambil salah satu buku tentang renang. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. _Apakah Haru akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya?_ Tetapi, sepertinya Haru akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, lihat ini. Atlet renang itu tampan-tampan, ya?"

"Ino-chan, kamu seperti tidak bisa melihat cowok ganteng saja."

Makoto menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang dua orang gadis dengan pakaian bebas mereka. Dia memandang seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang berwarna merah muda. Dia seperti mengenali gadis itu.

"Sakura?" suara Makoto tercekat. "Kamu Sakura, kan? Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Makoto lekat-lekat. Satu senyuman langsung terbit di bibir Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung memeluk Makoto.

"Makoto-kun! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Kamu sudah besar, Sakura." Makoto mengelus rambut Sakura. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah kamu seharusnya ada di New York?"

"Oh- aku sudah pulang dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Iwatobi lagi." Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Kamu makin tampan, Makoto-kun. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu."

Makoto mengelus pipinya yang merona merah sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana dengan Haru-kyun? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Kyun'" Makoto menerawang jauh. "Dia baik-baik saja, dan semakin tampan."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Ah- aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa lagi, Makoto-kun."

Makoto memandang Sakura hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia menepuk dahinya ketika melupakan sesuatu, dia lupa menanyakan dimana gadis itu akan sekolah.

 **oOo**

"Haru?"

Makoto menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Makoto berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah Haru dan membukanya.

"Permisi."

Dia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Haru, jadi hal mudah baginya untuk menemukan dimana Haru berada. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi Haru dan menemukan sahabatnya itu sedang berendam.

"Haru." Makoto mengulurkan tangannya.

Haru menerima uluran tangan Makoto dan keluar dari air. Makoto mengikuti langkah Haru yang langsung memasak sarapan.

"Haru, kamu masih ingat dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Haru yang sedang memanggang ikan makarel menolehkan kepalanya sedikt sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak mengingatnya?" Makoto menepuk dahinya. "Dia teman SD kita dulu."

"Oh."

Makoto hanya bisa mengelus dadanya ketika melihat sikap cuek sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Haru, tidak ada yang penting selain air dan berenang. Hampir seluruh hidupnya dia gunakan untuk berenang, jadi bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika dia tidak bisa mengingat seseorang yang dekat dengannya selain sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Amakata sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid pindahan dari New York. Silahkan masuk!"

Makoto tidak bisa menahan matanya yang berbinar ketika seorang gadis masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tertiup angin dan membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berasal dari New York. Salam kenal."

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Kamu bisa duduk di samping Haruka."

Sakura dengan senyum menawannya menuju bangkunya di barisan paling belakang. Dia melirik Haru yang memandang keluar jendela kelasnya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

Mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya, Sakura menopang dagunya. _Dia sudah tidak sabar memulai harinya._

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat di mulai berbunyi. Haruka bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak bentonya. Sakura memandang Haru dengan mata berbinar.

"Haru-kyun, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami mau ke atap untuk makan siang, kamu mau ikut?" Makoto yang menjawab.

"Um.. boleh." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Haru diam saja bukan berarti dia mengacuhkan Sakura. Dia hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang gadis itu.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" Nagisa melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita segera ke atap, aku sudah lapar!"

"Nagisa!"

Mata Nagisa membulat ketika melihat siapa yang muncul. Rei membulatkan matanya ketika Nagisa memeluk gadis berambut pink.

"Kura-chan!" Nagisa memeluk Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga, Nagisa!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Nagisa. "Lihat itu, pipimu semakin tembam."

"Hahaha..."

Gou yang muncul entah dari mana berdiri di belakang Haru dan Makoto.

"Ada apa, ini?" tanya Gou. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh Sakura-chan maksudmu?" tanya Makoto. "Dia teman semasa kecil kami. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Makoto sedikit berbisik kepada Rei dan Gou.

"Dia menyukai Haru, dan aku dengar juga kalau dia cinta pertamanya Haru."

"Eh?!" Gou dan Rei memandang Makoto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tapi bukankah kata Haru senpai-" Rei melirik Haru yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalian seperti tidak mengerti Haru saja." Makoto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Gou-chan! Rei-chan! Kalian sedang apa?!" Nagisa melambaikan tangannya. "Jam istirahat kita hampir habis!"

Haru menarik napas panjang dan mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Semangat! Karena ini hari kelima sebelum pertandingan!" Gou berteriak. "Ayo mulai pemanasannya!"

Nagisa berlari di samping Makoto dan memandang pemuda itu.

"Hei, Mako-chan. Kenapa Sakura tidak datang ke latihan kita?" tanya Nagisa.

"Katanya dia harus bertemu seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dia temui."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsuoka Rin baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya dan selesai membersihkan diri. Dengan handuk di kepalanya, dia menutupi rambutnya yang basah.

"Rin." Mikoshiba masuk ke dalam kamar juniornya itu. "Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Rin memandang kaptennya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mencariku?"

.

.

Rin dengan _jersey_ yang menutupi tubuhnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lobby_ akademi Samezuka. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat gadis cantik berambut panjang sebahu yang duduk membelakanginya. Rambut pink gadis itu membuatnya semakin mudah mengenalinya.

"Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hallo.. adakah disini yang suka sama anime Free? Terutama si cute Haruka Nanase :3 Saku gak sengaja nemu itu anime, dan langsung jatuh cinta. Gregetan banget pengen bikin fict tentang itu cowok pecinta makarel :3**

 **Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!_**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya dan senyumnya langsung mengambang. Bibir merah muda yang tipis itu terangkat sudut-sudutnya dan kaki jenjang itu segera menuju kearah Rin.

Rin Matsuoka hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa haru yang membuncah di hatinya dan balas memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Rin!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Cih." Rin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oi, oi, siapa dia?"

"Iya, cantik sekali."

Telinga Rin bergerak-gerak ketika mendengar suara kasak-kusuk di belakangnya. Tanpa diberitahu siapapun, dia mengetahui bahwa tim renangnya sedang memata-matainya. Rin mengusap belakang lehernya tidak nyaman.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang." Rin merangkul pinggang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari _lobby_ akademi Samezuka.

Beberapa anggota tim renang Samezuka mendesah kecewa ketika Rin membawa gadis berambut pink itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Mikoshiba Seijuuro memandang anggota timnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan. "Kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing sekarang juga!"

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman akademi Samezuka dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dia sangat menyukai taman karena membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Bukankah kamu ada di New York?" tanya Rin. "Kenapa kamu ada disini sekarang?"

"Rin sendiri, pergi ke Australia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!" balas Sakura. "Aku kembali ke Jepang dan bersekolah di sekolah menengah Iwatobi. Disana ada Haru-kyun dan Makoto-kun."

Rin terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Rin membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya memandang Rin dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Rin tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana kamu tahu aku pergi ke Australia."

"Jangan ragukan kemampuan _stalker_ milik Haruno Sakura!" Sakura tersenyum sombong.

"Kau ini." Rin mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Sepertinya tinggimu tidak bertambah, ya?"

"Mou!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Mau aku bertambah tinggi seperti apapun, kamu masih lebih tinggi dariku, Rin!"

Rin tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mencubit pipi gembil Sakura dengan gemas.

"Ah- aku membawakanmu bekal makanan!" Sakura mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku?" tanya Rin spontan.

Bagaimana tidak, sewaktu kecil dulu, Sakura pernah membawakannya bekal. Dia hampir mati karena rasanya yang tidak karuan. Bahkan dia harus dirawat di UKS karena gangguan perut akibat makanan yang dibuat Sakura.

"Rin!" Sakura memukul lengan Rin dengan suara tawa miliknya. "Aku sekarang sudah pintar memasak, tahu!"

"Aku percaya." Rin bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang."

Malam ini, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya dan memukul bahu Rin.

.

.

.

"Haru!" Makoto mengejar Haru yang berjalan pulang. Dia menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah sahabatnya.

"Makoto, siapa itu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Haru.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" Makoto memandang Haru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Dia cinta pertamamu, Haru. Apa kamu tidak mengingatnya?"

Haru menerawang jauh. Dia memandang bintang-bintang di langit sebelum menarik napas panjang.

.

.

 ** _Sekolah dasar Iwatobi 5 tahun yang lalu._**

 **"** **Haru-kyun!"**

 **Haru dan Makoto yang berjalan menuju sekolahnya menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pink pendek yang berlari mengejar mereka.**

 **"** **Pelan-pelan, Sakura. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh," ucap Makoto.**

 **"** **Ohayou, Makoto-kun, Haru-kyun," ucap Sakura.**

 **"** **Ohayou." Makoto membalas perkataan Sakura.**

 **"** **O-ohayou." Haru memalingkan wajahnya.**

 **"** **Lihat itu, Makoto-kun! Haru-kyun imut sekali!"**

 **"** **Sakura, berhenti mengatakan jika aku itu imut."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Baiklah! Kalian akan berlatih estafet untuk perlombaan nanti."**

 **"** **Iya, pelatih!"**

 **Sakura duduk di bangku di pinggir kolam renang dan memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih renang. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin berenang.**

 **"** **Sakura, semangati aku, ya!" Rin mengusap kepala merah muda Sakura.**

 **"** **Rin!"**

 **Rin tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan berlari menuju kolam renang untuk bersiap, meninggalkan Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya sembari merapikan rambutnya. Mereka tidak tahu, jika Haru memandangi mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haru membuka matanya ketika mimpi masa lalunya kembali datang. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Akhirnya, dia kembali mengingat Sakura. Mungkin, selama ini dia terlalu sering berenang hingga melupakan gadis yang bahkan istimewa untuknya. Dia akan minta maaf nanti.

Bangkit dari duduknya, dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia lupa jika dia belum makan hari ini. Setelah pulang, dia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Rin, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Sakura tersenyum ketika Rin mengantarkannya pulang.

"Hmm.. segeralah tidur." Rin mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Dia selalu suka mengusap rambut lembut milik Sakura.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Haru berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Haru-kyun!" Sakura menghampiri Haru. "Lihat siapa itu! Rin ada disini!"

Haru tidak menjawab. Mata birunya fokus memandang Rin yang mendenguskan wajahnya. Kemudian, matanya yang jernih itu beralih memandang kotak makan berwarna merah di tangan Rin.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sakura," ucap Rin. Nada suaranya menjadi dingin. "Sampai jumpa di turnamen besok, Haru."

Haru memandang kepergian Rin hingga sosok sahabatnya itu menghilang. Sakura memandang Haru dengan pandangan bertanya. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi yang sekarang sedang dia hadapi.

"Haru, apa kamu sudah makan?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Mau makan malam bersamaku? Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

Sakura mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Untung saja rumahnya dan Haru bersebelahan. Sedangkan Haru mengikuti langkah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Permisi."

Haru memandang sekeliling rumah Sakura. Rumah itu di desain minimalis dengan tidak banyaknya perabotan yang ada di rumah itu. Sakura segera mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumahnya dan mengambil apron.

"Duduklah, Haru-kyun. Akan aku buatkan ikan makarel dengan nanas."

Haru memandang Sakura yang sedang mengupas nanas.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Haru.

"Aku selalu tahu tentangmu, Haru-kyun," jawab Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Haru yang memang pendiam kini lebih pendiam lagi. Dia tidak berniat membuka percakapan lebih lanjut dengan siapapun. Pertemuannya dengan Rin membuatnya terkejut, apalagi hubungannya juga tidak membaik sama sekali.

Matanya beralih memandang bingkai foto yang ada di rak, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Disana, terpasang foto dirinya dan tim renangnya semasa sekolah dasar bersama Sakura yang tersenyum juga. Ternyata gadis itu masih menyimpan foto itu.

"Sudah selesai, Haru-kyun."

Sakura meletakan sepiring ikan makarel dengan bumbu nanas yang menggugah selera. Semangkuk nasi hangat dan ocha menemani mereka. Membuat air liur Haru hampir menetes tidak tertahankan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat mata Haru berbinar melihat masakannya. Di matanya, Haru seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Jaa, aku makan." Haru mengambil sumpitnya. _"Ittadakimasu."_

Haru melahap ikan makarel buatan Sakura dan merasakan bagaimana rasa makarel panggang bercampur nanas menyatu dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bahkan berteriak-teriak karena kelezatan masakan buatan Sakura.

"Enak?" tanya Sakura.

Haru menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat tanpa sadar dan mengundang tawa Sakura muncul. Tangan putih itu menopang dagunya dan emerald yang mensejukkan itu memandang mata sebiru lautan yang tengah bersinar itu.

"Haru, apa hubunganmu dan Rin baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

Rin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Ai sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ai langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir khas miliknya.

"Matsuoka senpai kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Ai.

"Kamu pasti tahu jika ada seseorang yang mencariku tadi," ucap Rin. "Apa kamu sudah makan?"

Rin membuka kotak bekal milik Sakura dan memandang makanan di dalamnya. Telur gulung dengan isi daging, dipadukan dengan cumi-cumi yang dibakar dan salad. Benar-benar menggugah selera.

"Um.. belum." Ai menjawab sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berbagi saja." Rin memandang Ai. _"Ittadakimasu."_

Rin menerawang jauh dengan senyumannya. Jika Sakura ada disini sekarang, gadis itu pasti akan memujinya karena tindakannya. Sedangkan Ai, terheran-heran dengan sikap seniornya itu. Karena Rin, terkadang tidak mau berbagi apapun dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, mau diletakan dimana barang-barang Nii-chan?" tanya Gou membawa kardus berisi barang-barang milik Rin.

"Letakan di kamarnya, Gou."

Matsuoka Gou menuju kamar milik kakaknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia meletakan kardus itu sembarangan sebelum menarik napas lega karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Dan ketika dia membalikan badannya, sebuah kertas terjatuh. Gou memandang kertas itu sebelum matanya membulat tidak percaya.

Disana, foto kakaknya semasa kecil yang mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu di samping seorang gadis berambut pink. Dan Gou lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat tulisan milik kakaknya.

 ** _For my First Love, aku mencintaimu.. Haruno Sakura._**

Gou nyaris saja berteriak. Jadi, Haruno Sakura adalah cinta pertama kakakanya?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Daisaki20 : sudaahh..**

 **Yukumpme : Haaha.. Tsuyosaku udah ada bayangan, Cuma gatau mau ditulis kapan :3**

 **Tersembunyi : udah di bikin setengahnya yang My Slave is My Love itu, Cuma datanya hilang TT. Jadi, aku harus mulai dari awal lagi TT**

 **Saskey Saki : hehe.. iyakah? Makasih yaaa.. :3 Aomine Daiki, yaa.. aku udah lama gak liat Kuroko no Basuke sih.. hehe.. tapi gatau juga kalo ada ide yang muncul. Kita lihat nanti yaa..**

 **Ichachan21 : yang bener yang bagian ketemu Makoto. Maklum, aku nulisnya pas lagi ngantuk itu wkwkwkw.. typo dikitlah *ditabok***

 **Kirara967 : sudaaahhh..**

 **Slacker Shasha : Prince of Stride itu aku di rekomendasiin sama seseorang juga.. baru aku mau tonton mau tidur ini.. wkwkwk.. yah, kalo ada ide mah ntar pasti muncul fict wkwkwk..**

 **Hoho.. mumpung lagi semangat ini makanya bisa dilanjutt.. :3 Kira-kira ada gak ya, cowok tampang Haru tapi sifat perpaduan antara Tsuyoshi sama Makoto. Kalo ada, bakal Saku iket di kamar *ditendang* *ketawa ala Keiichi***

 **Hahaha.. sebelum Saku disini semakin gila karena cowok-cowok tampan itu, saatnya undur diri.**

 **Sankyu minna!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!_**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Haru, apa hubunganmu dan Rin baik-baik saja?"

Satu pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak akan Haru kira akan keluar dari mulut mungil Sakura. Buru-buru dia mengambil air mineral yang ada di meja dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Haru?"

Haru terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia tahu, jika Sakura sudah memanggil namanya tanpa _suffix_ apapun, tandanya gadis itu sedang serius sekarang.

Apa dia harus mengatakannya pada Sakura?

.

.

.

Rin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Bayangan wajah Haru yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan terkejut masih terlintas di benaknya.

Ai sepertinya sudah tertidur. Karena pemuda itu terlihat memeluk gulingnya. Sedangkan Rin duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Satu senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampan itu tatkala matanya memandang foto gadis yang selama ini muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Foto Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Foto yang dikirimkan gadis itu ketika masih berada di New York. Sekarang, gadis itu ada di Tokyo. Membuat dadanya berdegub dengan kencang.

Tangannya menyentuh tombol di ponselnya dan satu pesan terkirim untuk gadisnya. Untuk cinta pertamanya.

 ** _Sakura, terima kasih untuk makanannya. Sangat lezat sekali. Kamu sudah tumbuh menjadi calon istri idaman di masa depan._**

Rin merebahkan dirinya dan menerawang jauh.

Calon istri idaman... ya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah membuat Rin kecewa."

Sakura memandang Haru dengan seksama. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Haru.

"Membuat Rin kecewa?"

Haru terdiam, menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mungkin dia akan bertanya pada Makoto besok.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, aku sudah selesai." Haru meletakan sumpitnya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sama-sama, Haru-kyun." Sakura tersenyum ceria dan mengantarkan Haru hingga depan rumahnya.

Haru menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan merogoh saku roknya. Matanya berbinar ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan sahabatnya. Jari jemari lentik itu membalas pesan yang masuk.

.

Rin yang sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Rin membuka pesan yang masuk. Dan seketika, rasa kantuknya hilang.

Dia mendudukan dirinya dan ingin rasanya dia berteriak dengan kencang. Melampiaskan rasa bahagianya.

 ** _Rin! Sejak kapan kamu bisa menggombal seperti ini? Kalau begitu, jadilah calon suami idaman juga :p_**

Jatuh cinta memang berjuta rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makoto senpai."

Makoto yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam renang menolehkan kepalanya. Gou sedang memandanginya dan dari raut wajahnya seperti ada yang sedang ingin ditanyakan.

"Ada apa, Kou-chan?" tanyanya.

"Ano.. itu.."

"Ada apa ini, Gou-chan?" Nagisa yang baru muncul dari ruang ganti bersama Rei langsung penasaran. Tidak biasanya Gou dan Makoto terlibat percakapan pribadi seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Rei menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ini urusanku dan Makoto senpai!" ucap Gou. Mencoba mengusir kedua orang yang sedang ingin tahu itu.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu juga." Nagisa merengek.

"Sudah, sudah, ada apa Kou?" tanya Makoto lagi.

"Ano.." Gou mengusap tangannya. "Apakah Makoto senpai tahu, jika Sakura senpai merupakan cinta pertama antara Haru senpai dan kakakku?"

Nagisa dan Rei membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Nagisa lalu memandang Makoto dan meminta penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah itu, Mako-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Yah, seperti itulah." Makoto tersenyum. "Aku mengetahuinya karena Haru dan Rin kadang bertengkar soal Sakura. Tetapi, Sakura hanya mencintai Haru seorang."

.

Haru yang baru selesai berenang naik ke permukaan. Sakura sudah menyambutnya dengan senyumannya.

"Kerja bagus, Haru-kyun." Sakura menyerahkan handuk yang diterima Haru dan langsung diletakan di kepala pemuda itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Haru ketika melihat keempat temannya sedang berkerumun. Seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Entahlah." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka sudah dari tadi seperti itu."

Haru mengangkat satu alisnya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

.

"Apa jangan-jangan, Makoto senpai juga?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rei langsung membuat pipi Makoto merona merah. Mereka bertiga memandang Makoto yang sedang menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya.. iya."

"Apa?! Mako-chan! Aku tidak menyangka!" Nagisa memandang Makoto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai Sakura, tapi karena Rin dan Haru juga menyukai Sakura, aku mundur secara perlahan." Makoto tersenyum. "Sakura membawa kebahagiaan bukan hanya pada Haru dan Rin, mungkin padaku juga."

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara milik Haru mengagetkan mereka berempat. Gou mencoba tersenyum manis, tetapi bagi Haru itu adalah senyum aneh.

"Anoo.. kita mau ke kuil sehabis ini, benar kan, Nagisa?" Gou menginjak kaki Nagisa membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengaduh sebelum tersenyum.

"Iya, aku ingin meminta kepada Kami-sama untuk lomba kita besok. Benar kan, Rei-chan?" Nagisa menginjak kaki Rei. Membuat pemuda dengan kacamata itu tetap terlihat _cool_ meski kakinya sakit bukan main.

"I-iya. Begitulah. Iya kan, Makoto senpai?" Rei menginjak kaki Makoto namun gagal karena Makoto sudah menghindar demi menyelamatkan kakinya.

"Benar, Haru. Apakah kamu mau ikut?" tanya Makoto dengan senyumannya.

Haru memandang mereka semua. Dia masih curiga jika ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka semua. Tetapi biar saja, apapun itu asal tidak menghambat lomba mereka besok.

"Sakura, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura yang ditanya begitu oleh Haru menjadi gelagapan. Dia tersenyum ceria dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Um.. tentu saja!"

Gou sekarang mengerti, mengapa Sakura menjadi kebahagiaan bagi kakaknya dan juga senpainya.

.

.

.

Rin berdiri di balik pohon yang berada di depan sekolah menengah atas Iwatobi. Dengan topi hitam di kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Sakura keluar dari sekolah bersama Haru dan yang lainnya. Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura memandang teman-temannya yang memandanginya dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Ano.. aku harus mengambil sesuatu di kelas, kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul ke kuil." Sakura tersenyum.

"Mau aku tunggu?" tanya Makoto.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menyusul," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Haru berjalan diikuti yang lainnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan senyumannya langsung timbul ketika melihat Rin muncul.

"Rin!" Sakura menghampiri sahabatnya. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu ada disini."

"Apa kamu akan datang ke turnamen besok?" tanya Rin.

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mendengar dari Gou jika kamu akan bertanding di gaya bebas."

"Yah.. seperti itulah." Rin menerawang jauh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mendukung kalian!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat. "Berjuanglah, Rin!"

Rin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam dadanya.

"Ya."

.

.

.

Makoto duduk di salah satu tangga di kuil bersama dengan Nagisa dan Rei. Mereka sedang berbincang sedangkan Haru dan Gou entah pergi kemana. Langit sore mulai tenggelam di peraduannya.

"Kalian semua!" Sakura berlari menuju ketiganya. "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa, Sakura." Makoto tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah berdoa? Huaahh.. aku akan berdoa dulu," ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Apa ini, Haruka senpai?"

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua berlari menuju Haru yang sedang membaca kertas keberuntungan. Disana tertulis _setengah beruntung._

"Setengah beruntung? Aku belum pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya," ucap Makoto.

"Apa itu artinya, keberuntunganmu hanya setengah?" tanya Rei.

"Lalu, setengahnya lagi apa?" Gou kali ini menimpali.

"Bagus!" Nagisa menjawab.

Sakura memandang Haru yang memandangi kertas itu dengan seksama. Dia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Besok kalian sudah mulai bertanding, kalian harus segera beristirahat." Sakura tersenyum memandang Makoto dan Haru.

"Aa. Sampai jumpa besok Haru, Sakura." Makoto tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Haru dan Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah masing-masing. Haru melirik Sakura yang sedikit pendiam dari pada biasanya, sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya. Tetapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Sakura, aku duluan," ucap Haru.

"Ah, ya! Sampai jumpa besok, Haru-kun!"

Sakura memandang Haru yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan untuk Makoto.

 ** _Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Makoto-kun._**

.

.

.

Makoto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pantai ketika mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura. Dia bahkan lupa untuk berganti pakaiannya dan langsung berlari menuju pantai.

Disana, Sakura duduk di salah satu anak tangga dan memandang laut yang jernih. Matahari bahkan sudah bersembunyi dan digantikan oleh Bulan yang bersinar dengan indah.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Makoto mendudukan diri di sebelah Sakura.

"Makoto-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Sakura. "Aku merasa jika sikap Haru-kyun dan Rin menjadi aneh. Mereka seperti bermusuhan. Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?"

Makoto terdiam. Mencoba mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah dan detak jantungnya tidak karuan karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Apakah dia harus jujur?

"Aku mendengar ini dari pelatih Sasabe." Makoto menerawang jauh. "Rin pulang ke Jepang saat mereka kelas satu SMP. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan saat itu Haru sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rin. Mereka lalu bertanding dan Haru menang. Itu membuat Rin terpukul dan Haru menjadi merasa bersalah. Sejak saat itu, Haru berhenti berenang."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa Rin maupun Haru-kyun tidak mengatakannya padaku? Aku dan Rin selalu bertukar email dan saling bercerita. Dia mengatakan hubungannya dengan kalian baik-baik saja."

"Mereka bertanding baru-baru saja." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika Makoto bicara. "Rin yang menang."

"Lalu?"

"Haru kelihatan sangat lega. Dan aku baru mengetahui kisah yang sebenarnya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sahabatnya dan orang yang dia cintai bertengkar? Ini tidak mungkin.

"Rin yang sekarang berubah." Makoto tersenyum. "Meski begitu, aku masih mengganggapnya temanku."

Sakura menerawang jauh. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menekuk lututnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **0 Hari menuju pertandingan.**

Haru berdiri menatap langit di depannya. Sebentar lagi pertandingan yang sesungguhnya akan menantinya dan dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Haru." Makoto keluar dari rumahnya. "Inilah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu."

"Ya."

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Makoto. "Apa dia belum bangun?"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Sakura keluar dari rumahnya. Rambutnya diikat keatas membuatnya terlihat lebih segar. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat tanaman yang ada disekitarnya bergerak bagaikan menari bersama. Sebuah nisan bertuliskan **_keluarga Matsuoka_** terbentang. Rin berdiri di depan nisan tersebut dan membiarkan angin mengibarkan rambutnya.

"Ayah, lihat aku."

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh makam milik ayahnya. Hari ini adalah harinya.

"Aku pasti menang."

.

"Pagi hari ini, dimulai denganpertandingan renang gaya bebas." Gou memberikan pengarahan untuk timnya. "Haruka senpai ada di baris kelima."

"Hiee! Rin-chan dan Haru-chan bersebelahan!" ucap Nagisa.

"Ini disusun berdasarkan waktu kualifikasikan?" tanya Makoto disertai anggukan dari Gou.

"Berarti mereka seimbang." Nagisa menimpali.

Sakura sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan. Dia memandang Haru yang menerawang jauh dan mengusap tangannya. Rin dan Haru berada di sisi yang bersebelahan membuatnya sulit untuk memilih. Mendukung Haru ataukah Rin? Mereka sama-sama berharga baginya.

Rin adalah sahabatnya dan Haru adalah orang yang dicintainya. Siapa yang harus di dukungnya?

"Baiklah. Selamat berjuang di pertandingan masing-masing."

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

.

Haru berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Haruskah dia melawan sahabatnya sendiri? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Rin duduk di salah satu kursi. Pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Aku disini, sesuai janji," ucap Haru.

"Tentu saja." Rin membalas ucapan Haru. "Aku sengaja memperlambat waktu kualifikasiku agar bisa bersebelahan denganmu."

"Tidak perlu melakukan itu." jeda sejenak. "Kita akan bertemu di final."

"Aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu." Rin tersenyum mengejek. "Lagi pula tidak ada jaminan." Memakai kacamata renangnya. "Kau bisa masuk final."

Raut wajah Haru berubah.

"Masalah ini." Rin berjalan menuju Haru. "Hanya kau dan aku."

Rin tepat berada di sebelah Haru.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya."

.

Haru mengambil kacamata renang dari dalam lokernya dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius sekarang.

"Hari ini, aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih 'bebas'"

Loker pun di tutup.

.

.

.

"Rin!"

Rin yang sedang melakukan pemanasan menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah.

"Sakura? Aku pikir kamu tidak datang," ucap Rin.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Tentang masalahmu dan Haru." Sakura tanpa basa-basi mengatakan semuanya. Rin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu." Rin mendenguskan wajahnya. "Masalah ini antara aku dan Haru."

"Tapi, Rin-"

"Jika kamu memintaku untuk mengalah." Rin memandang emerald itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku yang menang."

.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan dan Haru-chan selanjutnya!" Nagisa menunjuk barisan yang akan bertanding selanjutnya.

"Sakura." Makoto memandang Sakura yang baru saja datang. "Mereka hampir mulai."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Rin dan Haru yang sudah bersiap untuk bertanding. Dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Bersiap!"

Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri. Makoto bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihatnya.

"Mulai!"

Mereka semua langsung terjun ke dalam air, teriakan semangat langsung menggema begitu saja. Haru bahkan tertinggal jauh di babak pertama, membuat Sakura semakin kencang meremas tangannya sendiri. Hatinya berkecamuk kacau. Dia memejamkan matanya.

 _Kami-sama, siapa yang harus aku dukung? Haru-kyun atau Rin?_

"Haru mengejarnya!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang Haru yang berusaha mengejar Rin. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat pemuda yang dia cintai. Mereka hampir sampai dan Rin menyentuh dinding pertama kali.

Sakura tidak berkedip melihatnya. _Haru-kyun kalah?_ Makoto bahkan tidak menyangka Haru bisa kalah di babak penyisihan. Padahal, Haru adalah salah satu perenang tercepat.

"Yosh!"

Rin mencipratkan air di sekitarnya. Akhirnya! Akhirnya dia mengalahkan Haru! Akhirnya dia bisa membalaskan apa yang menjadi penyebab rasa sesak di dadanya selama ini.

"Aku menang." Rin memandang Haru dengan pandangan angkuhnya. "Itu artinya, aku tidak akan berenang lagi denganmu."

Haru memandang Rin. Mata biru itu menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Tidak akan pernah."

Haru merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menemui Haru-kyun!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Sakura!" Makoto mencoba mencegah Sakura namun gadis itu sudah berlari menjauh.

Sakura menghiraukan keramaian yang ada disekitarnya. Dia harus menemui Haru. Pemuda itu pasti merasa terpukul dengan semua yang terjadi. Rin, kenapa pemuda itu tega sekali pada Haru.

"Rin!"

Sakura mengejar Rin yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda bergigi hiu itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku menang." Rin memandang Sakura dan tersenyum sombong.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kamu lakukan itu pada Haru-kyun? Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Rin?!"

Rin terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura seperti menohoknya. Sepersekian detik, dia hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu. Wajah putih yang biasanya ceria itu mendadak memerah.

"Rin?!"

"Sudah aku katakan! Ini urusanku dengan Haru!" Rin bahkan tidak menyadari, jika nada suaranya meninggi.

"Rin." Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apa yang dikatakan Makoto benar. Rin berubah.

"Padahal aku mengira, jika kita akan bisa menjadi sahabat terus. Bersamamu, Haru, Makoto-kun dan juga Nagisa." Sakura membalikan badannya. "Sepertinya aku salah. Kau berubah, Rin."

Mata yang tajam itu memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Kenapa.. kenapa dadanya terasa sakit sekali?

 _Apakah kamu akan membenciku setelah ini, Sakura? Kenapa.. kenapa kamu tidak bisa melihatku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru duduk di salah satu kursi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Matanya menerawang jauh, pikirannya kosong.

 _Pada akhirnya, kalau Rin menang. Apakah perasaanku akan berbeda dari yang sekarang? Rin berenang karena ingin bertanding di olimpiade. Lalu aku? Kenapa aku berenang?_

"Haru-kyun!"

Belum sempat Haru menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuhnya. Aroma _cherry blossoms_ menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya.

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oh hallo.. adakah yang menunggu fict ini? wahahaha.. aku mencoba untuk bikin sesuai sama cerita aslinya tapi dengan nambahin Sakura.. aneh ya rasanya? Bikinnya susah, karena harus bolak-balik buka filmnya dan bikin scene yang pas buat masukin Sakura :3**

 **Wahahaa.. tapi akhirnya bisa selesai :3**

 **Nanti, konfliknya bakal di tambahin kok.. tapi gak janji *nyengir* bocorannya, Rin itu ada dendam pribadi juga sama Haru, selain masalah renang itu XD**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Yukumpme : Heaven?**

 **Ichachan21 : teehe.. Tsuyosakunya masih dalam proses kak.. XD pengen up tapi belom selesai XD ditunggu aja yaaa..**

 **Daisaki20 : iyaaa.. makasih :3 tapi jangan panggil aku Author-san.. panggil saja Aomine-chan atau Saku XD**

 **Sch-arra : teehe :3**

 **Kuuhaku : sudah dilanjut..**

 **Haruka Ryokusuke : katanya Makoto salam balik. Mau nitip lagi gak? Nih orangnya ada di sebelahku XD *ditabok* oh iya.. Haru juga titip salam tuh, besok mau kencan sama aku *lu siapa* *dilempar* hidupnya Saku emang mulya.. secara gue gitu XD *apaan sih* udah ah.. nanti jadi panjang dan nyambung kemana-mana bahaya XD**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : Whoaah.. aku ditunggu nih.. iya dek.. kakak akan setia buat kamu.. jadi kamu gak perlu nunggu kakak XD aku ada niatan bikin Xover Sakura sama pemain Prince of stride, tapi masih ide.. belom tau mau di bikin kapan XD tebak.. siapakah dia? XD**

 **Saskey Saki : antri ya.. hehe.. ada banyak ide di kepalaku, aku gatau mau lanjut yang mana.. jadi kita awali dari bawah yaa.. :3**

 **Lala Yoichi : aku suka semuanya TTvTT gak Haru, gak Rin, gak Makoto TTvTT tapi yang keluar idenya begitu.. gimana dong? u.u**

 **Asahanina Haru : sudaaahh..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Haru hanya terdiam ketika Sakura semakin erat memeluknya. Dia membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya, karena itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tidak kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, Haru-kyun!"

Haru hanya terdiam dan memandang emerald itu dalam-dalam. Dia bahkan tidak tahhu harus mengatakan apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakan, semua yang dikatakan Rin membuatnya _shock_ dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Haru-kyun?"

"Sakura."

Kini, Sakura yang harus membulatkan matanya ketika Haru memeluknya. Bahkan pemuda itu menempelkan wajahnya pada lehernya.

"Biarkan.. biarkan seperti ini untuk sesaat."

.

.

Rin mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi dan menerawang jauh. Dia berubah bukan karena satu alasan. Semua ini karena tekanan yang dia dapatkan di Australia lalu kekalahan yang dia terima saat melawan Haru. Itu semua yang membuatnya menjadi berubah seperti ini.

Rin meninju tembok di belakangnya dengan geram. Tidak. Dia hanya merasa iri pada Haru, iri karena pemuda itu berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura. Kenapa.. kenapa Sakura tidak bisa melihat perasannya yang tulus? Kenapa Sakura hanya memandang Haru yang bahkan terlihat cuek seperti itu.

Memegang dadanya, Rin merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di dalam dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Rasanya, dia seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau tak kasat mata.

Ingatannya kemudian pergi menjauh hingga menemukan ingatannya ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya tadi. Ryugazaki Rei, Tachibana Makoto dan Hazuki Nagisa. Ada kata-kata yang membuat perasaannya gusar.

 _Dia tidak sedih walaupun dia kalah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah._

Rin membuka matanya. Sial! Memangnya apa senangnya berenang tanpa memiliki ambisi dan tujuan. Sakura, kenapa kamu menyukai orang yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan rekor waktu dan kemenangan?!

.

.

.

Haru membiarkan Sakura memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan balas memeluk gadis itu. Dia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang menenangkan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Haru mengangkat kepalanya dan menerawang jauh.

 _Pada akhirnya.. Kalau Rin menang, apakah perasaanku akan berbeda dari yang sekarang? Rin berenang karena ingin bertanding di olimpiade. Jadi aku? Kenapa aku berenang?_

"Haru-Kyun, aku akan ada disini, bersamamu."

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika merasakan Haru memeluknya semakin erat. Dia balas memeluk Haru. Dia ingin memberikan semangatnya pada Haru.

"Haru-chan! Kura-chan!" Nagisa menghampiri keduanya, membuat Sakura dan Haru melepaskan pelukan mereka. Refleks Sakura menjauh dan memandang Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Kau membuatku kaget!" Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Tidak penting hal itu. Mako-chan akan segera bertanding, ayo kita melihatnya!"

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Jangan begitu, Haru-chan! Ayo Kura-chan!"

Nagisa menarik tangan Haru diikuti oleh Sakura. Ketika mereka sampai, Makoto sudah bertanding.

" _Ayo, ayo, ayo, Makoto!"_

" _Berenang, berenang, berenang, Makoto!"_

Haru terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sakura melirik Haru yang memandangi Makoto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Nagisa tersenyum dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk menyemangati Makoto.

Sakura tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja. Dia menarik napas dengan dalam dan mulai berteriak.

"Makoto-kun!"

Makoto yang mendengar teriakan itu semakin mengayuh lengan dan kakinya dengan cepat. Dia menyentuh dinding dan langsung melihat waktu rekornya. Haru hanya terdiam di tempatnya memandangi itu semua.

 **2\. Tachibana Makoto 01:01:58**

"Yah, sedikit lagi." Nagisa mendesah lelah. "Waktunya sudah mendekati waktu kualifikasi nanti."

"Hampir saja," ucap Gou.

"Yosh! Sekarang giliranku!" Nagisa berucap dengan semangat.

Makoto naik keatas dan memandang Haru. Haru yang mengerti sedang dipandangi, mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura tersenyum memandang Haru.

"Haru-kyun, aku akan bergabung untuk menyemangati Nagisa!" Sakura segera berlari menuju Gou dan yang lainnya.

Sakura menggulum senyumnya. Dia berharap Haru akan cepat bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan senja sudah mulai tenggelam di peraduannya.

"Aku belum cukup bagus." Rei menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Rei?" pelatih Sasabe menatap Rei. "Sudah, tidak usah di pikirkan."

"Jangan berkecil hati, kita akan berlatih untuk turnamen tahun depan," ucap Makoto.

"Makoto-kun." Sakura memanggil Makoto. "Dimana, Haru-kyun?"

"Ah iya, dimana Nanase-kun?" tanya Amakata sensei.

"Mungkin dia pulang duluan," ucap Makoto.

"Pokoknya kalian jangan berkecil hati." Pelatih Sasabe tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku harus pulang."

"Aku juga." Amakata sensei tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang kepergian pelatih Sasabe dan Amakata sensei. Gou menarik napas panjang dan berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Gou mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa, Kou-chan?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku mendaftarkan kalian dalam renang estafet. Aku dan Ama-chan sensei."

"Apa?" Rei memandang Gou dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Amakata sensei, dan dia setuju."

"Jadi, kalau kita memainkan relay-"

"Kalian bisa berenang di tingkat daerah!" ucap Gou penuh semangat.

"Ini gila, ini terlalu mendadak." Makoto memandang Gou.

"Apa salahnya dicoba?" semua mata memandang Sakura. Satu senyuman muncul di wajah Sakura. "Aku akan mencari Haru-kyun dan mengatakan kita punya pertandingan besok."

"Eh? Kura-chan!" Nagisa mencoba mengejar Sakura tetapi gadis itu sudah berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Haru memandang langit malam Iwatobi yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Satu bulan purnama berada di tengah-tengah bintang dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Haru membalikan badannya dan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu sampai dia pulang saja," ucap Rei.

"Ide yang bagus, Rei-chan!"

Pintu rumah Haru dibuka dan Sakura muncul dengan wajah penuh keringat. Napas gadis itu juga terengah-engah dan Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Kura-chan, bagaimana? Apakah kamu menemukan Haru-chan?!" tanya Nagisa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun."

Nagisa memandang foto yang dipegangnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Apa Haru-chan akan ikut _relay_ besok?"

.

Haru membiarkan dirinya mengapung di tengah kolam renang yang besar. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, tetapi yang pasti dia merasa nyaman. Berada di kolam besar ini seorang diri.

Dia lalu menyelam dan membiarkan dirinya hingga dasar kolam.

 _Sebenarnya.. apa yang ingin aku lakukan?_

Kenangannya bersama Rin kembali berputar di dalam otaknya.

 _Aku.. melakukan itu semua untuk apa?_

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam tapi Haru belum juga muncul. Semua yang berkumpul di rumah Haru sudah merasa tidak tenang.

"Dia belum pulang juga," ucap Gou.

Sakura yang melihat kepanikan yang terjadi mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Makoto. Pemuda berambut hijau itu memandang langit malam yang bersinar karena bulan purnama yang begitu indah.

"Apa Haru-kyun akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Makoto berkata tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Kemana sebenarnya dia pergi?" Nagisa memandang pintu rumah Haru. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan orang yang ditunggu muncul.

"Jangan-jangan.." Rei menundukan kepalanya.

"Rei-chan! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Tapi kan, aku belum mengatakan apapun." Rei memandang Nagisa.

"Jangan khawatir." Makoto sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. "Haru pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Yosh! Bagaimana kalau kita telepon Haru-chan saja!" Nagisa mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Haruka senpai punya ponsel?" tanya Gou dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Haruka senpai menggunakan ponselnya."

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita segera telepon dia!" Nagisa menekan nomor ponsel Haru.

Nagisa meletakan ponselnya ditelinganya.

 _Anda memasuki pesan suara, silahkan tinggalkan pesan.._

"Cepat tinggalkan pesan!" ucap Rei.

"Haru-chan, sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Nagisa.

Ponsel berpindah tangan kepada Rei.

"Tolong.. cepatlah pulang... kami semua khawatir.."

Gou merebut ponsel dari tangan Rei dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Haruka senpai, maafkan aku. Aku mendaftarkan kalian semua dalam _relay medley._ "

Nagisa kembali mengambil alih ponsel.

"Itu benar.. oleh sebab itu, ayo kita berenang di _relay_ bersama-sama besok."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Rei memegang tangan Nagisa dan mendekatkan mulutnya di ponsel. "Aku sudah mempelajari teori pengingat untuk besok."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Rei-chan!"

"Aku juga sudah mempelajari teori agar tidak kalah!"

 _Pesanmu sudah tersimpan._

Mereka bertiga memandang ponsel Nagisa. Gou menarik napas panjang dan angkat bicara.

"Apa Haruka senpai akan pulang setelah mendengar pesan yang kacau itu?" tanya Gou.

"Tidak apa-apa." Nagisa memandang ponselnya. "Pesan kita yang kacau itu.. akan langsung masuk ke dalam hati Haru-chan!"

"Tunggu." Nagisa kembali melanjutkan. "Haru-chan meninggalkan ponselnya disini!"

"Heeee!"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja," ucap Makoto.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan bangkit. Dia menepuk bahu Nagisa dan tersenyum.

"Kalian akan ketinggalan kereta jika tidak cepat pulang. Tenang saja, aku dan Makoto-kun akan mengurus semuanya."

"Tapi, Kura-chan-" Nagisa memandang Sakura. Tidak rela jika harus pulang.

"Haru-kyun akan baik-baik saja, kita akan ikut _relay_ besok. Percaya padaku." Sakura menepuk bahu Nagisa sekali lagi. "Jadi sebaiknya, kalian pulang."

.

.

Haru berjalan pulang dan melihat lampu rumahnya dalam keadaan menyala. Meski tidak diberitahu siapapun, dia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya. Dengan pelan, dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Makoto tertidur sembari memegang ponselnya.

"Makoto?"

Haru mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan pesan suara langsung terdengar. Entah mengapa, bayangan teman-temannya yang berjuang mati-matian di turnamen hari ini membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdegub kencang.

Setelah pesan suara itu berakhir, dia berjongkok dan membangunkan Makoto. Dia tidak akan membuat perjuangan teman-temannya akan berakhir disini.

"Makoto, Makoto bangun." Haru mengguncang bahu Makoto dengan pelan.

"Haru?" Makoto membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya.

"Kita punya pertandingan _relay,_ kan?" tanya Haru.

Makoto yang baru saja terbangun tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Jadi, sahabatnya akan mengikuti lomba estafet bersama besok?

"Haru, kamu yakin?" Makoto bertanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin, Makoto." Haru menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang dan istirahat, Makoto."

"Tapi sebelum itu," ucap Makoto. "Sakura tidur di kamarmu."

"Sakura?"

"Dia tidak mau pulang. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya tidur di kamarmu." Makoto bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya kamu temui dia, dia yang paling khawatir diantara kami semua."

Haru membiarkan Makoto keluar dari rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya. Dengan pelan, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Sakura tidur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Ketika mata biru itu menatap wajah mungil Sakura, dimatanya Sakura begitu cantik. Wajah itu terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur.

"Sakura, bangunlah."

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukan dirinya. Emeraldnya kemudian menangkap sosok Haru dan membuatnya langsung memeluk pemuda itu begitu saja.

"Haru-kyun, kamu kemana saja? Kamu membuat kami semua cemas," ucap Sakura memeluk Haru dengan erat.

Haru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya bergerak sendiri dan memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf, karena membuat kalian khawatir." Haru menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haru-kyun. Kamu baik-baik saja sudah membuat kami semua lega."

Haru melepas pelukannya dan memandang emerald itu dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, dukung aku saat estafet besok."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelum membuka mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Guest : wkkwkkwkk.. iya.. makasih buat semangatnya ;3**

 **Daisaki20 : kamu melebih-lebihkan, pake kata penyelamat segala.. ntar kalo kepalaku besar gabisa pake helm lho.. *eh* :3**

 **Kuuhaku : Aku juga bingung sebenernya :3 tapi aku tulis apa yang ada di filmnya aja.. orang itu anime aslinya aku masukin Sakura ke dalemnya, jadi ancur dah :3 hehe.. makasih yaa..**

 **Bang Kise Ganteng : mau nulis tentang Kuga Ryokusuke :3 Cuma kok yang keketik malah Oreki Hotarou :( Yosh.. aku tunggu fictmu tentang Tatsuya yaaa.. dia mah termasuk dalam kategori seksi menurutku :3**

 **Rosachi-hime : makasih.. :3**

 **Asahina Haru : aku baru up Les Cinta.. yang main Oreki Hotarou dari Hyouka sama Sakura dari Naruto *promosi* *ditendang***

 **Saskey saki : pedalaman? Emangnya kamu tinggal dimana? Jangan bilang kalo di luar negeri :( hehe.. ini sudah di up kok.. :)**

 **Intinya fict ini akhirnya bisa up! Yeay! Fict penghilang stres ceritanya.. :3**

 **Dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngedukung dan yang ngereview! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Pagi hari yang cerah, hawa di Iwatobi sangat dingin. Haru sudah bersiap dengan semua perlengkapannya. Memandang langit yang cerah, dia menarik napas panjang.

Hari ini adalah perlombaan keduanya. Lomba renang estafet. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat gelisah. Tidak, bukan karena apa-apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berenang tanpa Rin. Tetapi, mereka mendapat pengganti Rin, meski tidak sebaik pemuda bergigi hiu tersebut.

"Oh, Ohayou, Haru."

Haru mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Makoto yang tersenyum. Pemuda berambut hijau itu juga sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Mereka akan berangkat dengan kereta pertama agar tidak terlambat sampai di lokasi pertandingan.

"Ohayou." Haru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Makoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan berjalan menghampiri Haru. Dia memandang rumah di sebelah rumah milik Haru. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah itu.

"Ada apa, Makoto?" tanya Haru.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. Sakura belum keluar, bukan?"

Haru ikut memandang Rumah milik Sakura.

"Iya."

.

Mereka berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. Dari dalam, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang aneh. Suara keributan, padahal setahu mereka Sakura tinggal sendiri.

Haru dan Makoto saling berpandangan. Jangan katakan.. Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan maling? Atau Sakura sedang ditahan oleh perampok?

Makoto mencoba membuka rumah Sakura. Tidak terkunci. Memandang Haru yang ada di belakangnya, pemuda bermata sewarna dengan air itu menganggukan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat pada Makoto agar masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Permisi." Makoto melongokan kepalanya.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini?! Dimana kotak bekalnya?! Ah! Minumnya juga belum, handuknya juga! Mou! Sudah jam segini, bagaimana kalau terlambat."

Makoto tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sakura karena suara gadis itu yang kencang sekali. Dia mengerti dari mana asal muasal suara keributan itu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang kesulitan.

Melepas sepatunya, sepertinya dia harus membantu Sakura.

.

"Maaf membuat kalian kerepotan."

Sakura mendesah lelah. Dia bangun pagi-pagi buta dan memasakan masakan untuk semua anggota renang klub Iwatobi. Biar bagaimana pun, mereka akan bertanding hari ini dan membutuhkan energi yang banyak. Dia juga membawakan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan. Seperti kotak _P3K,_ minuman _ion,_ ataupun handuk.

Makoto dan Haru membawakan semua yang disiapkan Sakura. Makoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik hati dan perhatian. Pemuda yang berhasil berada disisi Sakura, pastilah menjadi pemuda yang beruntung.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Sakura."

Mereka naik kereta pertama dan tidak terlalu ramai. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di kereta, emerald milik Sakura meneliti Haru. Pemuda itu tampak tampan mau berapa kali Sakura memandangnya. Semakin tampan, semakin dia memandangnya. Jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan hanya memandang Haru.

Saat mereka sampai disana, Amakata sensei dan Gou sudah berada disana. Gou terlihat bersemangat sekali ketika mengetahui Haru akan mengikuti renang estafet hari ini.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Gou memberi banyak pertanyaan pada Haru. Mereka baru berlima, masih kurang Nagisa dan juga Rei.

Mereka berdua datang tak lama kemudian. Nagisa terlihat terengah-engah ketika sampai, begitu pula dengan Rei. Sakura semakin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Dia bangga dengan mereka semua. Sangat bangga.

"Baiklah!" Nagisa berucap dengan semangat. "Ayo kita tunjukan hasil dari latihan keras kita!"

Bagaimana mungkin, dia tidak bangga dengan mereka semua.

.

.

Rin duduk sembari memegangi rambutnya. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang patah hati, tidak. Dia memang sedang patah hati.

Dia sudah mengalahkan Haru, berhasil mengalahkan pemuda itu. Tetapi, di dalam hatinya masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Sakura juga tidak menghubunginya semenjak saat itu. Apakah dia terlalu kasar saat itu?

Dia yakin, Sakura akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Matsuoka senpai!" terdengar suara Ai. "Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

"Ada apa?" Rin sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya yang sendu. "Ini bukan waktunya Samezuka untuk _relay._ "

"Bukan itu!" ucap Ai. "Klub Nanase-san mengikuti _relay_."

"Hah?" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit kearah Ai. Namun, pandangannya berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mencerna perkataan Ai.

Rin langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Ai. Sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera sampai di luar dan dia bisa melihat apa yang dikatakan Ai. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika mereka semua mengikuti _relay._

"Matsuoka senpai! Tunggu aku!"

Rin sampai di pinggir kolam dan angin yang kencang segera menyambutnya. Dia bisa melihat, seluruh anggota klub renang Iwatobi sudah bersiap untuk memulai estafet mereka.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, dia bisa melihat Sakura di bangku penonton. Gadis itu terkejut, sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Rin berdiri di pinggir kolam renang. Dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa pemuda itu ada disana. Tetapi, melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rin kemarin. Dia menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu merasa lebih baik.

Dia memilih mengabaikan Rin dan fokus pada pertandingan di depannya. Biar saja. Dia yakin Rin akan baik-baik saja dan memikirkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Nagisa memandang sekelilingnya. Hari ini adalah upacara di hari senin dan kepala sekolah mengumumkan kepada para siswa jika mereka lolos ke babak regional. Semua anggota klub renang Iwatobi berada di depan bersama dengan kepala sekolah.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Nagisa memandangnya sebelum membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf _V._ Pemuda itu masih saja kekanakan dan membuat senyumnya merekah. Nagisa adalah pemuda yang lucu dan ceria.

Bahkan, di sekolah mereka di pasang spanduk kemenangan.

 _ **Selamat kepada klub Renang yang telah melaju ke babak Regional!**_

"Mereka bahkan membuatkan kita itu," ucap Nagisa ketika mereka akan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Tapi, mereka menggunakan spanduk bekas." Makoto menimpali.

"Sudah, sudah." Sakura mencoba menghibur mereka. "Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku traktir di Kantin."

"Mau, mau!" Nagisa adalah orang yang merespon paling cepat.

"Nagisa." Makoto mendesah lelah. "Tidak perlu, Sakura. Kemarin kamu sudah membawakan kami banyak sekali bekal. Sekarang, tidak perlu mentraktir kami."

"Mou, Mako-chan." Nagisa menyundul lengan Makoto.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Nagisa kemudian berjalan bersama Gou dan juga Rei. Menyisakan dirinya, juga Haru dan Makoto.

"Apa benar, kita menang?"

Pertanyaan Haru membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya. Sakura sudah siap untuk bertanya, tetapi Haru meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan Makoto.

.

.

Haru keluar dari air dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat Sakura dan itu membuatnya keheranan. Sakura biasanya ada disini, menemani mereka berlatih. Tetapi, kali ini dia tidak melihat Sakura dan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Makoto, kenapa aku tidak melihat Sakura?" tanya Haru.

Makoto yang ada di sebelah Haru menolehkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan Haru peduli pada sekitarnya? Tetapi, pada akhirnya Makoto tersenyum. Setidaknya, ini sebuah kemajuan.

"Entahlah, katanya dia ingin membeli Yukata."

"Yukata?" Haru memakai kacamatanya. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Makoto dan menerjunkan dirinya ke air.

Makoto tersenyum. Yah, seperti inilah Haru.

 **oOo**

"Festival?"

Haru memandang Nagisa dan Makoto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di rumahnya. Nagisa memakai Yukata berwarna hijau dan Makoto mengenakan kaos biasa. Dia tidak peduli dengan festival atau apalah itu.

"Ya. Hari ini adalah festival musim panas Hachiman-sama!"

"Ayo ikutlah Haru-chan, disana pasti menyenangkan."

"Aku.." Haru terlihat ragu-ragu.

Makoto tersenyum. Menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran Haru.

"Pihak kuil, menyelenggarakan festival untuk dewa air."

Setelah membujuk Haru cukup lama. Pemuda itu akhirnya mau ikut mereka ke festival.

"Ah- ayo kita ajak Kura-chan juga!" Nagisa berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. "Kura-chan! Ayo kita ke festival!"

"Nagisa, kamu bisa membuat keributan." Makoto memperingati Nagisa.

Haru tidak peduli dengan festival ini. Dia hanya mengikuti ajakan teman-temannya, karena tidak tega mengabaikan mereka semua.

"Bagaimana dengan Yukataku?" Sakura muncul dari dalam rumahnya dengan Yukata berwarna pink. Rambutnya yang biasanya panjan terurai, kini digulung rapi dan diberi hiasan.

Penampilan Sakura malam ini, mampu membuat lelaki manapun tersipu. Termasuk Makoto. Pemuda berambut hijau itu tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kura-chan!" Nagisa memutari Sakura. "Benar begitu, Mako-chan?"

Ditanya begitu, membuat Makoto gelagapan.

"I-iya."

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Haru malas. _Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur._

"Baiklah, dasar Haru-chan tidak sabar!"

.

.

Rei sudah menunggu ketika mereka datang. pemuda berkacamata itu juga mengenakan Yukata. Banyak sekali yang memakai Yukata dan festival kali ini sangat ramai.

"Sudah lama, Rei-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hanya setengah jam."

"Setengah jam itu lama, Rei-kun." Sakura menanggapi. Emeraldnya melirik Haru yang terlihat lesu dan kehilangan semangat. "Bagaimana, jika berkeliling?"

"Setuju!"

Mereka berkeliling. Nagisa tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak, cumi-cumi. Karena memang, festival ini banyak sekali cumi-cumi. Mulai dari makanan hingga permainan. Semuanya diisi dengan cumi-cumi.

Festival musim panas untuk memuja dewa air. Itulah yang rutin diadakan di Iwatobi. Nagisa terlihat bersemangat, sampai-sampai bingung ingin mulai dari mana.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia berjalan kesulitan, apalagi keadaan yang cukup ramai. Dia hampir terjatuh, jika saja Makoto tidak membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Makoto-kun." Sakura tersenyum.

"Mau aku bantu?" Makoto membuat lengannya seperti seorang pangeran.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan memegang lengan Makoto. Dia seperti tuan putri yang sedang bersama seorang pangeran.

"Mako-chan, kau seperti pangeran," ucap Nagisa.

"Romantis sekali." Rei menimpali.

Makoto tidak bisa meanahan pipinya yang merona merah. Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah malu-malu milik Makoto.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Nagisa.

"Bagaimana jika menangkap cumi? Pertunjukan menangkap cumi?" Makoto balik bertanya.

"Um.. sepertinya menyenangkan." Sakura memandang Haru. "Bagaimana denganmu, Haru-kyun?"

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Pertunjukan aneh macam apa, itu?" tanya Rei.

Nagisa dan Makoto kompak memandang Rei. Di pandangi seperti itu, membuat Rei gelagapan.

"Ke-kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau harus ikut, Rei-chan!"

Haru menarik napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika memandang teman-temannya. Sakura yang tadinya tertawa memandang Haru. Sepertinya mereka harus ekstra keras untuk menghibur Haru.

 **oOo**

Rin berjalan tak tentu arah bersama dengan Nitori. Tidak. Dia membiarkan Nitori berbicara tetapi pikirannya tidak ada di ferstival. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

Musim semi dan bunga Sakura. Haru dan Sakura.

Terkadang, Rin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin mengalahkan Haru, dia tidak terima ketika Haru berhasil mengalahkannya saat mereka berdua duduk di kelas satu SMP. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia tetap tidak akan bisa melampaui Haru.

Di Australia pun, dia juga selalu kalah. Itu membuatnya kesal. Sangat kesal.

Rin berfikir, apakah Sakura ada di festival ini juga. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia menyukai gadis itu dan dia ingin memiliki gadis itu.

Rin tahu, jika hati Sakura hanyalah milik Haru.

Di sisi lain, Rei menyikut lengan Nagisa. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Rei-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

Nagisa mengikuti arah pandang Rei. Dia bisa melihat Rin berjalan dengan Nitori. Tidak. Ini buruk jika Rin dan Haru bertemu. Mereka berencana membuat Haru melupakan masalahnya, jadi jika mereka bertemu sama saja bohong.

"Ne, Kura-chan." Nagisa memanggil Sakura. "Kemarilah."

Sakura memandang Nagisa dengan pandangan keheranan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Makoto dan berjalan mendekati Nagisa juga Rei.

"Ada apa?"

"Rin-chan ada disini," bisik Nagisa.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Haru.

"Ini buruk bukan?" tanya Rei.

"Benar Sekali." Nagisa menimpali.

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?" Sakura memandang keduanya.

"Rei-chan akan mengikuti kemana Rin-chan pergi. Aku dan Kura-chan akan mengalihkan perhatian Haru-chan. Jadi, mereka tidak akan bertemu. Bagaimana?" usul Nagisa.

"Setuju!"

"Hei, kalian jangan mengambil keputusan sendirian," protes Rei.

"Ada apa?" tanya Makoto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menjadi panik. Dia melirik Rei, mencoba memberi kode pada pemuda berkacamata itu agar pergi dengan segera.

Mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Rei segera mencari alasan untuk bisa pergi.

"Perutku mulas, aku harus ke toilet."

Makoto memandang Rei dengan pandangan bingung. Sakura segera mengambil alih suasana.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya Kura-chan, aku ingin cumi-cumi goreng!"

"Tapi aku belum lapar."

"Aku lapar sekali, Makoto-kun. Ayo kita makan." Sakura mengapit lengan Makoto dan menariknya untuk berkeliling festival.

Nagisa harus mengacungi jempolnya untuk alasan yang diberikan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan di depannya bersama Makoto dan dirinya bersama dengan Haru.

Nagisa mengirimi pesan pada Rei.

 _ **Tetap awasi Rin-chan, Rei-chan!**_

.

.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Eh?" wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. Wajah khas miliknya ketika terkejut. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, Makoto tahu gadis itu sedang mencoba mencari alasan untuk berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong, Sakura. Katakan yang sejujurnya."

"Rin.. dia ada disini." Sakura berkata dengan pelan, agar Haru tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Rin?" tanya Makoto. "Disini?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Haru terganggu suasana hatinya. Tujuan kita mengajak Haru agar dia bisa melupakan semua ini, agar dia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Rin. Jika dia bertemu dengan Rin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya."

"Baiklah." Makoto tersenyum dan memandang Sakura. "Kita buat Haru bahagia malam ini."

.

.

Rei mengikuti Rin agar tidak ketahuan. Sebagai mata-mata, dia tidak boleh lengah. Baginya, dia seperti seorang mata-mata. Tetapi, setiap orang yang melihat tingkahnya, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat heran ketika Rin malah berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Dia keluar dari festival dan berjalan menyusuri pinggir laut. Rei sepertinya tahu, kemana Rin akan pergi.

Dugaannya benar. Rin berdiri di depan sekolah dasar Iwatobi. Pemuda itu terlihat memandang sekolah di hadapannya.

 _Pengecut, pecundang, sialan!_ Rin merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Rei buru-buru mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia melihat Rin terlihat kesal dan berlari ke arahnya. Dengan panik, Rei berjongkok dan memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata, Rin tidak melihatnya dan berlari begitu saja. Rei bersyukur dan mengetikan kembali pesan kepada Nagisa.

.

.

 _ **Rin-san pergi ke sekolah dasar Iwatobi.**_

"Sudah kuduga." Nagisa menjongkokan dirinya.

Sakura dan Makoto sedang menarik perhatian Haru agar tidak memikirkan masalahnya sekaligus memberikan kesempatan bagi Nagisa agar terus menghubungi Rei, guna menanyakan keberadaan Rin.

Bagi Sakura sendiri, dia bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rin. Dengan suasana seperti ini, bertemu dengan Rin akan memperkeruh suasana saja.

 _ **Tapi, Rin-san sudah pergi.**_

"Rin?"

Nagisa menolehkan kepalanya. Terkejut melihat Haru ada di belakangnya. Sakura dan Makoto terlalu bersemangat bermain memancing cumi, hingga tidak menyadari jika Haru mulai mendekati Nagisa.

"Etto.. aku bisa menjelaskannya." Sakura menengahi. "Jangan salahkan Nagisa-kun, aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Biar aku yang jelaskan, Sakura." Makoto mengambil alih.

Makoto dengan lancar menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari keinginan mereka membuat Haru tersenyum kembali, melupakan masalahnya, mendetail.

"Kalau begitu, panggil Rei kembali." Haru berkata sembari memandang Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum dan memandang Sakura juga Makoto. Mereka mengira jika Haru akan marah karena mereka menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, Haru tidak terlihat marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Rei." Nagisa segera berlari menjauh.

"Haru, kamu tidak marah?" tanya Sakura. "Maksudku, kami-"

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku mengerti." Haru memandang keduanya. "Aku akan tetap berenang estafet bersama kalian. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan memeluk Haru dengan erat. Dia sungguh bahagia karena Haru ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyayangimu, Haru-kyun."

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Rin berlari menuju stasiun membuat kaptennya dan Nitori memandangnya dengan keheranan. Rin membungkukan badannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Matsuoka, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kapten." Rin memandang kaptennya. "Aku punya permintaan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Kayaknya semakin jauh dari aslinya.. Saku agak bingung masukin Sakura dimana.. jadinya banyak yang harus diloncati.. agak gak sesuai sama animenya sih..**

 **Waktu itu ada yang bilang, kok gaada adegan ciumannya. Ada kok, nanti antara Rin sama Sakura wkwkkwkwkwk..**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan cuap-cuap di kotak review yaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Free**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Haruno, Haruka Nanase] Rin Matsuoka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Kóji Óji**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK!) DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sakura memandang ponselnya. Dia membenci posisinya seperti saat ini.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana akrabnya Haru maupun Rin. Betapa keduanya menyukai renang estafet. Bagaimana senyuman Haru maupun Rin terkembang. Dia merindukan segalanya.

Dan semuanya berubah, dia masih tidak mengerti konflik yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Tetapi, dia ingin mengembalikan hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan yang seperti sedia kala.

Tangannya mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya.

 _ **Rin, apa kamu baik-baik saja?**_

Sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit. Tidak ada balasan pesan dari Rin membuatnya menyerah. Mungkin saja pemuda itu sedang ingin sendiri.

Maka tidur adalah jalan terbaik yang dia miliki.

.

.

Rin memandang layar ponselnya sebelum meletakannya kembali. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan, menandakan bahwa penghuni kamar telah terlelap. Hanya dirinya yang masih terjaga.

Bayangan masa lalunya bagaikan kaset yang berputar di benaknya. Dia akan menunjukannya pada Haru.

"Aku akan menunjukan pemandangan yang belum pernah kamu lihat."

.

.

"Lakukan lebih baik lagi!"

Sakura memandang tim renang Iwatobi yang sedang berlatih. Matanya tak berkedip memandang bagaimana lincahnya Haru berenang. Pemuda itu berenang bagaikan lumba-lumba dan dia menyukainya.

Ketika mereka semua selesai dan melihat rekaman hasil latihan mereka. Sakura memberikan air mineral kepada mereka.

"Kura-chan, apa kamu mau ikut ke rumah Sasabe-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Eh? Aku? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan?"

"Sebaiknya tidak usah," ucap Haru. "Wajahmu sangat pucat, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja dirumah."

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin ikut!" rajuk Sakura.

"Apa yang dikatakan Haru ada benarnya, Sakura. Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kamu tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini?" kali ini Makoto yang menjawab.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin dirinya mengatakan jika dia sangat kurang tidur karena memikirkan mereka semua. Tersenyum, dia menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin saran Haru maupun Makoto ada benarnya. Dia lebih baik pulang lalu tidur.

"Baiklah jika begitu."

.

.

.

"Rei bolos latihan?"

"Mungkin karena aku memberikannya es krim strawberry kemarin," ucap Nagisa.

"Sakura juga tidak masuk." Makoto menanggapi. "Apa kita menjenguk Rei baru setelahnya kita menjenguk Sakura?"

"Ide yang bagus, Mako-chan!" Nagisa mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kita bisa buatkan Kura-chan makanan!"

"Baiklah! Kita kesana setelah latihan."

.

.

"Hacyim!"

Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Bisa-bisanya dia terkena flu di saat seperti ini. Padahal dirinya sangat ingin menemani Haru maupun Makoto dan yang lainnya berlatih. Mungkin ini efek karena kurang tidur yang dia alami.

Teman-temannya pasti sedang berada di rumah pelatih Sasabe sekarang. Dia ingin sekali ikut ke kediaman mantan pelatih renangnya. Tetapi, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini malah akan membuat mereka semua kerepotan.

Bel pintunya dibunyikan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bangkit. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Sakura membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

"Kalian?"

"Jaa! Kami membawakanmu _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaanmu." Nagisa menunjukan bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

Memandang bungkusan yang diberikan Nagisa, Sakura terdiam. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat teman-temannya ada di depan rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami menjengukmu karena kamu tidak masuk sekolah," ucap Makoto. "Bolehkah kami mampir? Orang tuamu sedang diluar kota, bukan?"

"Um, ya."

Haru memandang sekelilingnya. Dia begitu menyukai kediaman Haruno, karena wangi musim semi itu mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu jika aku menyukai _strawberry shortcake_?" tanya Sakura.

"Haru yang membelikannya untukmu." Makoto menjawab dari dapur.

"Sebenarnya, Haru-chan yang paling khawatir denganmu," ucap Nagisa.

"Benarkah itu, Haru-kyun?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, um." Haru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura tertawa melihat bagaimana tingkah Haru. Dia memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Haru-kyun."

 **oOo**

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian."

Rei, Haru, Nagisa maupun Makoto menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Mereka lebih percaya diri saat ini.

Hari ini, mereka akan berangkat ke lokasi pertandingan satu hari sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sedangkan beberapa teman dan guru mereka akan datang besok saat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Sakura tidak datang, ya?" tanya Haru memandang sekelilingnya.

"Bukankah Kura-chan sudah bilang jika dia akan datang terlambat, bukan?" tanya Nagisa. "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat, _bye bye_ semua!"

.

.

Rin menarik napas panjang dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kolam renang. Sore ini, mereka akan berangkat menuju tempat pertandingan. Jadi, dia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk berlatih. Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya.

Satu pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Hari itu hari ini, bukan? Kamu akan berangkat bukan, Rin?**_

Rin mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengabaikan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Sakura kepadanya. Meski dirinya tidak membalas pesan yang dikirimkan gadis itu, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengiriminya pesan.

"Oi, Matsuoka." Kapten Mikoshiba memanggilnya. "Ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang mencarimu.

Mendengar perkataan kaptennya, Rin langsung paham. Sakura datang ke sekolahnya.

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak ada."

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Haruno-san. Matsuoka tidak mau menemuimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Dia jauh-jauh datang ke Akademi Samezuka tetapi Rin tidak mau menemuinya.

"Jangan sedih begitu." Kapten Mikoshiba mencoba menghiburnya. "Mungkin dia ingin sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Um.. mungkin seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoah.."

"Hari ini kita akan bertanding habis-habisan."

"Um.."

Cahaya matahari membuat silau mata mereka. Rei, Haru, Nagisa maupun Makoto begitu terpana dengan pemandangan kolam renang perlombaan. Meski mereka sudah berkali-kali berlomba, tetapi mereka masih saja terpana dengan keindahan kolam renang ini.

"Haru-kyun!"

Haru terkejut ketika Sakura datang dan memeluknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan datang ke pertandingannya.

"Sakura, kamu datang?" tanya Haru.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang, Haru-kyun!" Sakura merengut kesal. "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut dengan kalian bersenang-senang kemarin. Nagisa mengirimkan foto-foto kalian, sayangnya kepalaku masih terasa sangat sakit."

Makoto mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Seharusnya, kamu beristirahat di rumah, Sakura."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sehat!" Sakura memegang lengannya. "Oh ya, sebelum kemari aku sempat ke kuil. Dan aku membelikan kalian semua jimat."

Sakura memakaikan jimat berupa kalung kepada mereka berempat. Haru memandang kalung pemberian Sakura. Sederhana sekali, tetapi mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir.

"Whoah! Aku menjadi lebih semangat!" Nagisa mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ingatlah, meski kalian bekerja keras dan usaha, semuanya ada di tangan Kami-sama." Sakura tersenyum. "Yosh! Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap!"

.

.

"Matsuoka senpai." Nitori Aichiro memandang kakak kelasnya yang sedang duduk di dalam bis.

Dia bisa melihat wajah Rin terlihat gelisah. Dia mencoba untuk menghibur _senpai_ nya itu.

"Kita akan bertanding di _relay_ nasional. Jadi, sebaiknya senpai fokus saja pada renang 100 meter milikmu dan lupakan re-"

Belum sempat Nitori melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rin sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Nitori memandang Rin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Senpai..."

 **oOo**

 _Renang 100 meter gaya bebas putra kloter ketiga akan segera di mulai._

Sakura bisa memandang Rin yang berdiri diantara perenang-perenang lainnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa atas kelancaran pertandingan yang akan di lakukan Rin.

 _Bersedia.. siap.. mulai!_

Rin terlambat melompat ke dalam kolam renang dan membuat Haru maupun Makoto tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sakura menggenggam jimat yang di pegangnya. Dia membelikan jimat untuk Rin, tetapi dia bingung bagaimana cara memberikannya pada Rin karena pemuda itu tidak pernah membalas pesannya.

Mereka semua mengira, jika Rin dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya. Tetapi mereka salah, Rin bahkan tidak bisa mengejar hingga saat-saat terakhir kemenangannya.

"Rin.." Sakura memandang Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Rin bisa kalah seperti ini.

"Rin!" Haru langsung bangkit dan berlari tanpa pikir panjang. Makoto dan yang lainnya juga mengikuti kemana Haru pergi.

Sedangkan Sakura, hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

.

 _Relay Medley pria, kloter pertama..._

"Sial, sudah hampir dimulai." Pelatih Sasabe memandang jam di papan.

Sakura menggerak-gerakan kakinya gelisah. Dia merasa tubuhnya panas dingin. Bagaimana jika mereka semua tidak hadir? Bukankah ini mimpi yang selama ini mereka inginkan?

Menyatukan tangannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap, agar Haru dan yang lainnya tidak didiskualifikasi.

"Mereka datang! Haruka senpai dan yang lainnya!"

Sakura segera bangkit dan melihat teman-temannya datang. Sakura merasa sesuatu beban dalam hatinya berkurang.

" _Yokatta, Kami-sama."_

Makoto bersiap untuk melakukan renang gaya punggung. Sakura berdiri agar bisa melihat teman-temannya berlatih. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sesak melihat bagaimana Makoto bersiap.

Makoto adalah orang yang mencintai renang, mereka semua mencintai renang. Tetapi, Makoto adalah orang yang giat berlatih. Sakura bisa melihatnya, karena Makoto berani melawan ketakutannya terhadap air.

 _Ready, set.. go!_

Sakura bisa melihat Makoto berenang dengan gagah. Dia sangat menyukai bagaimana Makoto berenang. Begitu tenang dan damai, seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok dan Makoto terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika Makoto berputar dan menuju kemana Nagisa menunggu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu segera melompat untuk berenang. Sakura memandang Nagisa yang sedang berenang. Nagisa yang ceria itu tampak begitu serius saat berenang.

"Selanjutnya Rei-kun.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri. Ketika melihat Nagisa yang berenang semakin dekat, dia menunjukan cengiran gigi tajam miliknya.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin segera menceburkan diri dan berenang. Sakura merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat renang estafet Iwatobi dengan formasi lengkap seperti ini.

"Rin!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu bisa mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya. Diantara keributan disekitarnya, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Itu suara milik Sakura.

Dia mengayuh lengan dan kakinya semakin cepat. Semakin cepat hingga Haru melompat ke dalam air.

"Haru!"

Sakura tidak tahu, sejak kapan air matanya tumpah. Haru berenang semakin cepat hingga akhirnya menyentuh dinding.

Bayangan dalam ingatannya masih sama. Mau dulu atau sekarang, di matanya Haru berenang bagaikan lumba-lumba yang lincah.

"Haru." Makoto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Itu pertandingan yang luar biasa." Nagisa menimpali.

Ketika Haru menerima uluran tangan Makoto, dia segera naik keatas. Seketika, Rin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Nagisa dan Makoto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk mereka.

"Nagisa, Makoto." Rin memandang teman-temannya sebelum tertawa. "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini."

Sakura menyeka matanya. Terakhir kali dia melihat pemandangan ini adalah saat dirinya berada di sekolah menengah dasar. Dia benar-benar terharu melihat bagaimana mereka semua berkumpul kembali.

Bangkit dari duduknya, dia harus menemui sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tadi pertandingan yang luar biasa."

Mereka semua menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera berlari dan memeluk Rin.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Rin bodoh!"

Rin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan balas memeluk Sakura. Haru ingin buka suara, namun Makoto sudah menepuk bahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Haru, ayo kita tinggalkan mereka."

Haru membuka mulutnya, ingin protes. Namun, ketika melihat Sakura yang memeluk Rin. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata sahabatnya dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana jika kalian di diskualifikasi?!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?"

"Mou! Rin bodoh! Kau tidak membalas pesanku! Lalu tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pertandingan seperti itu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Rin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sakura..."

Satu ciuman di daratkan Rin diatas bibir merah muda milik Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut, dia ingin melepaskan pagutan itu, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Rin, dia membiarkan pemuda itu memagut bibirnya.

Saat berenang dengan teman-temannya, dia sekilas bisa melihat Sakura yang memandang kearahnya. Matanya terus memandang kearahnya dan dia tidak bisa mendiskripsikan makna di balik emerald yang terus menatapnya.

Namun, dia menyadari satu hal. Meski dia berusaha seperti apapun, Sakura akan terus menganggapnya seperti sahabatnya. Tidak akan berubah.

Karena perasaan gadis itu hanya untuk Haru.

Melepaskan pagutannya, Rin menyatukan hidung mereka. Sakura sama sekali tidak protes. Mereka membiarkan perasaan mereka bergemuruh saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Haru membuka loker tempat dirinya menyimpan semua barang-barangnya. Di sampingnya, Makoto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Haru, kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Makoto.

"Makoto, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?"

Makoto tersenyum, dia menepuk pundak Haru.

"Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kamu akan menyadari perasaanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan ramen nanti?" tanya Sakura. "Meski kalian di diskualifikasi, tetapi penampilan kalian penuh dengan emosional. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya."

Haru berjalan bersisian dengan Sakura. Di belakangnya, Makoto, Rei dan Nagisa berjalan.

"Bagaimana dengan Rin?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku sudah menelponnya, dia bilang akan sampai dalam setengah jam."

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka semua dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Terutama Haru dan Rin. Dia ingin menanyakannya, tetapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Mungkin, dia bisa menagih ceritanya saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

Mereka sampai di kedai ramen dan menemukan Rin duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan. Sakura segera menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Rin!"

"Hoo.. kalian sudah datang rupanya." Rin tersenyum. "Ayo duduk."

Mereka semua duduk dengan Sakura berada diantara Rin dan Haru. Pemuda bermata biru itu memandang buku menu yang di pegangnya. Sakura terlihat bersemangat ketika mengobrol bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, terutama dengan Rin.

Haru memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Kenapa dia merasa sesak ketika melihat Sakura dekat dengan pemuda lain?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end or Tbc?**

 **Yo, apa kabar kalian semua? Wkwkkwkw.. akhirnya bisa selesai setelah melompati beberapa scene tidak penting di cerita. Aneh gak sih?**

 **Entah kenapa, aku suka adegan dimana Rin ciuman sama Sakura.. yang bikin aja gimana gitu wwwkwkwk.. jadi, tinggalkan review kalian ya! Mau tbc atau udahan aja.. :3**

 **Okeeee, cukup sampai disini yaaa.. sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan..**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
